Meeting The Parent
by Vinta
Summary: Draco brings Hermione over for dinner at the Manor with Lucius, though Lucius' intentions are different. What happens when a quick chat between Lucius and Hermione becomes sex? Draco's waiting downstairs. Post-DH, LEMONS/ONE-SHOT, DM/HG and Lucius/HG!


Author: Vinta

Story: Meeting The Parent

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: This story is post-DH, so it is when everyone is an adult.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING THE PARENT

Her brown hair was in soft ringlets that framed her face, and a small barrette from her boyfriend Draco Malfoy was placed on the side of her head. Keeping her makeup natural, she coated her lips with red lipstick before picking up her purse and meeting the blonde Slytherin in her living room. Hermione lived alone in Muggle London, and had been involved in charity work ever since the fall of Voldemort. She had met up with Draco during a charity ball, and he had pursued her for months before she had given in for a date. Since then, they had been inseparable, and tonight, she was going to Malfoy Manor to meet with Draco's father, Lucius. She suspected that Draco may have wanted her hand in marriage, though they had only been dating for six months. Narcissa, his mother, had left Lucius after the war, and resided in Italy with her boyfriend, who was several years her junior.

"'Mi, you look stunning," said Draco, his baritone voice sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. He stood up from his seat as his girlfriend approached him in a knee-length dress that he had bought her the other day. It was navy blue and silky with a high collar, though it was sleeveless and nearly backless save for a few straps. It was very fitted, though comfortable and made Hermione look both sophisticated and sexy.

"Thank you, Drake," smiled Hermione, pecking his cheek lightly. "As do you."

"As always," smirked Draco. A dimple showed up on one cheek. Over the years, his blonde hair had gotten a little darker and he wore it a little longer. it was usually combed back aristocratically, though tonight, it was more unkempt, as if he had just been shagged senseless. His features had become a lot more prominent, and he began to look more like his father. His lean body became more toned over time, and Hermione always took her time to appreciate his behind when he walked in front of her.

"Shall we leave now?" queried Hermione, butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, and don't be nervous. Father will like you," he said, taking her hand before they left her flat and Apparated.

They ended up outside a gate, and Draco whispered an incantation before tapping the metal three times. When it swung open, he and Hermione walked in, and were now on Malfoy territory. Hermione had been here before on meetings with Draco, and occasionally saw his father, though the way he looked at her was not something she particularly appreciated. His stare seemed to be a mixture of both curiosity and disagreement, and she secretly wondered if she'd make it out of this night alive. Walking up a path, and past albino peacocks, she stood on Malfoy Manor's doorstep. But before Draco could reach for the doorknob, a small House Elf revealed himself from behind the door.

"Good evening, Young Master and Miss Granger," said the little gray creature. He bowed before stepping aside to let the couple enter.

Although Hermione disliked the mistreatment of House Elves, she had moved on after the war and realized that House Elves worked for wizarding families because it was in their nature to do so, and that they were not forced to work against their will. It had taken the Malfoy Elf, Wrinkle, about a few weeks to get used to Hermione, as word spread around fast that she had been big on the liberation of House Elves.

"Thank you, Wrinkle," said Hermione gently, looking down at the creature with a soft smile.

"You is welcome, Miss!" exclaimed the House Elf happily. He bowed again, and led the two of them to the living room, where Lucius was waiting. Hermione supposed that they would be having a very interesting chat before dinner.

The living room was painted a very soft taupe, and the plush carpet reduced the noise of any footsteps. The atmosphere the room suggested was very light and relaxing, though the Master of the room seemed to suggest something else. Hermione was already intimidated by the Malfoy patriarch. He was sitting up straight with his cane beside him, and dressed in expensive black dress robes. He looked as if he had hardly aged since Hermione's Hogwarts years, though his eyes suggested that he had been through to hell and back. As soon as Hermione entered the room with Draco, she felt as if the temperature had dropped several degrees, as she felt goosebumps trail up her arms.

"Ah, Draco, Miss Granger," nodded Lucius. His eyes lingered on Hermione's form for a moment, and the young witch pretended not to notice the smirk playing on his lips. Whether Draco noticed or not, he did not show it, and merely sat on the couch opposite of Lucius and placed a hand on the witch's knee.

"Father," said Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione softly.

"Lucius is fine," grinned Lucius, his canines showing. Hermione paled for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Then I insist that you call me Hermione," she said, as naturally as she could.

She didn't know why she felt incredibly intimidated. After all, she had faced off Voldemort and Death Eaters, though she couldn't even handle a harmless ex-Death Eater for dinner and talk. It was embarrassing!

"Hermione," began Lucius, his voice caressing her name. Hermione inwardly shuddered from the sheer intimacy of him using her first name in conversation. "I hear that you've been working with the Ministry for their charity to improve the lives of squibs around Britain?"

"Yes, sir. We've developed some preliminary plans, though at the moment, we will need funding. However, I believe the project will officially begin next summer," she replied evenly, a twinkle in her eye at the thought of helping others. Draco looked at her with amazement, and Lucius could tell that his son was smitten by the witch. He had never met someone as passionate about something other than the Dark Arts. Of course, to be fair, Bellatrix was crazy, and most of the Death Eaters had been cursed so many times that their brains must not have been able to survive properly.

Looking at his son, he felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. He was happy that his son met someone as beautiful and passionate as Hermione, though for himself, he had lived through years of an arranged marriage. Yes, Narcissa was beautiful and a dutiful wife, though her extravagant spending left the Malfoy treasury drained. On many days, him and Narcissa did not even see or speak with each other, and spent time in their individual wings in the Manor.

"Interesting," said Lucius. Hermione bit back a hiccup, and wondered if Lucius' word was a compliment or not.

Draco sensed Hermione's discomfort and instantly changed the topic.

"So how have you been these days, Father?" asked Draco.

"The same, the same," sighed Lucius, his eyes resting on Hermione's plump, red lips. He could sense her discomfort as well, and wondered if he made her nervous. Surely, his glances and stares had quite an effect. "Nothing quite changes around here."

Draco looked at his father with a worried expression. His usual fierce gray eyes were now dull, and his face was often expressionless. Neither of his parents had given him a formal explanation of why they decided to part ways, though he knew that even as a child, they were unhappy with each other. Perhaps it was good that they were split up now. They occasionally met as friends, and Narcissa would visit her son every other month for smalltalk. When he told her that he was dating Hermione, she was rather thrilled, and said that it would help restore the Malfoy name, though she was a Black, and couldn't have cared less. Draco had gotten into a fight with her then, as he was not dating Hermione for her legacy, but more for who she was.

"Have you considered seeing anyone, Father? I know that ever since Mother..."

"Draco, that is none of your business."

Lucius' sharp reply caused Hermione's eyes to widen for a moment, and she placed a comforting hand on top of Draco's.

"I'm sorry," said Draco, inclining his head slightly. Hermione's eyes narrowed for a moment as she studied Lucius' face. He seemed to grow a little red, and as soon as his gray eyes met her narrowed brown ones, she looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. It was silent for about a minute or so, and Hermione felt her face grow hot.

"Come, let us eat," said Lucius, not at all acknowledging his son's apology. He gestured for the couple to walk first, and so they did, arm in arm.

Lucius took his cane and paced slowly behind them, studying his son's girlfriend. Her hair was very curly today, with an expensive accessory in her hair, courtesy of Draco. The dress was most likely picked out by his son as well, and he had to admit that the backless dress suited her fine. her skin glowed in it, and if Lucius had to describe the way she looked tonight, he would have picked "edible". While he felt no guilt in admiring his son's girlfriend's backside, he did feel guilt in wanting to push her against a wall and ravish her senseless. She was absolutely perfect for his son, and also perfect for him in every way. He had read about her after the war, and what she did. They had occasional conversations, though they were short and usually resulted in pregnant pauses and discomfort on Hermione's part. Was she really that offended by him?

He lingered about in the hall for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror. He had changed since the war, and was no longer the bigoted man that everyone thought he was. Many people were convinced that he had changed, though that took a lot of money and time on his part. He wondered if Hermione was convinced. Sighing to himself, he walked into the kitchen, and the scene laid out before him was enough to make him want to walk out, though he kept his composure cool and expressionless. Hermione was seated across from Draco, and they were practically fucking each other with their eyes. When Hermione spotted Lucius standing at the doorway, she turned red immediately and kept her eyes on something else, other than Draco or Lucius.

"Father," nodded Draco.

Lucius sat in between Hermione and Draco at the head of the table, and immediately felt old, as if he'd missed out on everything, and everyone's life was moving on before him. Perhaps it was one of those things that Muggles coined - a mid-life crisis? It didn't matter to him that he was wealthy and still handsome, his wife had left him, which he didn't mind, and his son was in a steady relationship and doing well. He should have been happy and content, not sad.

Wrinkle entered the room and bowed, before clapping, in which he made three bowls of soup appear on the table.

"Thank you, Wrinkle," said Hermione politely. She picked up a spoon and began eating after Draco and Lucius.

"Hermione, Draco tells me that you're thinking of moving?" began Lucius, his eyes fixed on the young witch. He watched as her red lips puckered to blow at the hot soup.

"Yes, sir. I think that it's time I moved, I'd like to have my own Floo," she replied, feeling self-conscious at the way he was eyeing her.

"That could be arranged," said Lucius automatically.

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow immediately, wondering what he meant by his words. Draco had never told Lucius of his intentions tonight, and it was merely a dinner where his girlfriend and father could meet for real. Despite outgrowing his need to constantly be in the spotlight, he still seeked his father's approval when it came to romance. He had dated Pansy Parkinson throughout Hogwarts, and Lucius agreed to her because of her status and affiliation with the Dark, though as a person, it was evident that Pansy was vile and obnoxious. Hermione, on the other hand, was different, and was sweet, caring, smart, and sexy all at the same time.

"Sir, I'm not quite sure what you mean," frowned Hermione, putting down her spoon.

"Was this dinner not arranged for this matter?" he asked.

Draco cleared his throat, feeling that he had some explaining to do. His girlfriend looked at him with a confused expression plastered on her face, whereas his father looked disappointed.

"I did not invite Hermione over so she could have one of our family estates. Although your acceptance of her makes me thrilled, I organized this dinner so you two could get to know each other," said Draco, twin blushes appearing on his face. He turned to his father. "I would really like for you to see what I see in Hermione, and for you to accept her as I do, and as a father would to a daughter."

Lucius looked mortified at this. His son had never formally expressed his interest in marriage. And as happy as he should have been, he wasn't.

"That is much to ask, son," said Lucius. Hermione squirmed in her seat.

The conversation had been relatively limited since Draco's small speech, and it wasn't until the end of dessert that Lucius asked Hermione to enter his study room. Draco waited downstairs, wondering if this was a talk about their relationship. He had never invited his girlfriends over except for Pansy, and Pansy and Lucius never had much to talk about, but that was mostly because Pansy wasn't the intellectual type.

Hermione followed Lucius into his study, which felt almost like an invasion of privacy, as books lined the walls. She smiled as she spotted a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and instinctively stood in front of it.

"Draco tells me that that is your favourite book," commented Lucius conversationally.

"Yes, he does know a lot about me," said Hermione, blushing. Lucius led her over to a sofa, and he sat across from her, with a coffee table in between them.

He could sense her fear and anxiety. Oh, what he'd do to make her relax. He supposed that Firewhiskey would be pushing it for tonight, and a conversation between them was all he was going to get tonight. He had decided over dinner that he may as well have accepted the fact that Hermione was with Draco. But he felt old and unwanted, and as he was fast-approaching his mid-forties, he let out a sigh.

"Something is disturbing you," said Hermione plainly, her eyes narrowing for a second.

"Yes, how observant of you," was his short reply.

"W-would you like to talk about it?" she asked, wondering if she was pushing the boundaries.

Lucius sat up straight on the couch, with one hand rested on his cane. His eyes lingered over Hermione's torso for a moment, before heading south at her hips, and then her legs. Hermione flushed, and felt both embarrassed and flattered.

"I just feel old, and nearing the end of my life," he admitted sourly. Hermione's eyes widened at how he opened up to her, and wondered if Draco knew about this.

"Why do you feel that way?" she asked.

There was no response. Hermione cleared her throat.

"What do you think of me?" blurted Lucius.

"I think you're smart, mysterious, devastatingly handsome," she said without stuttering. Her face was so red she thought she might explode. Lucius' eyes were fixed on hers. "I'm sure that's where Draco gets his looks anyway. You have a lot to live for, and to see your son's success. He still tries to impress you, you know."

"How flattering," he deadpanned. "Of course Draco still tries to impress me. Are you happy with him?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be with him," she replied, as if stating the obvious. She was beginning to feel hot all over, under Lucius' visual scrutiny.

"I see. Now, why don't you tell me about that charity?" he asked, changing the topic.

Hermione went along with it, and began getting worked up over squib discrimination. Lucius pretended to nod, though in actuality, was studying the young witch, from her big brown eyes to her sexy curls, her neck, and then her dress that left her body wrapped up and hidden. He wanted to feel her skin beneath his, and wondered what her lips tasted like. He envied Draco more than ever now, and nearly licked his lips at the sight of Hermione's red face and parted lips. He didn't feel the least bit guilty for not listening to her speech, and was rather fixated on the way her chest heaved with every new sentence she started.

"Sir?" she asked, after a couple seconds. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be fixed on her body, and she almost felt a rush of wetness between her legs at the way he watched her. It was wrong, but Lucius was very handsome, and aged very well.

"I apologize, do continue," he said.

"I finished, and asked for your opinion on the subject," she replied sourly, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What was the question?" he asked softly.

"You weren't listening, were you?" she asked, standing up immediately. Lucius felt a tightening in his pants that prevented him from standing up easily.

"Wait!" he called after her, causing Hermione to turn around. Her angry expression from earlier had now melted, and he noticed that she seemed to rub her legs together. He smirked. "You seem awfully fidgety, my dear. Perhaps you should sit."

"No, thank you. Draco is waiting for me downstairs," she said stonily, feeling annoyed at the way Lucius played her.

As she made her way for the exit, Lucius smirked, feeling slightly guilty about his sudden lust over the girl. He nearly laughed aloud as she couldn't push open the door. No spell worked, and Hermione turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"Please let me out, sir. I've had enough of your games tonight," she frowned.

Lucius was behind her now, and she hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"Are you sure you've had enough? I can smell you from the other side of the room," he whispered in her ear. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

She shuddered and flushed red in mortification, feeling guilty at the pleasure Lucius was giving her just from being around her.

"I'm not sure this is entirely appropriate. I'm dating your son," she said quickly, but all thoughts were banished from her mind when she felt Lucius' hardness against her lower back.

"But how does this feel?" he asked her, the same guilty thoughts vanishing from his mind immediately.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Just get to it already. You've been eye-fucking me all evening."

She then felt Lucius' hands grab her hips, and she instinctively ground her bottom against his pants. It wasn't enough to feel pleasure through her dress and his pants, and as she turned around, she looked up into his handsome face and kissed him fiercely. He tasted divine, and she began wondering why Narcissa left him in the first place. Leaning more into his kiss, she began to take off his robes. She pushed the outer robe off his shoulders, and it landed without a noise on the carpet beneath their feet. Lucius pulled away from her now, and looked at the glorious witch in front of him. Really, he should have felt guilty, but he couldn't deny himself the opportunity of having her. Placing a hand on her bottom, his other free hand pulled down the zipper on the side of her dress. Reaching behind her neck, Hermione unfastened the clasp that held the collar of her dress together and pushed the dress down to a silken pool at her feet.

"You are very beautiful," smiled Lucius, eyeing her like a dessert.

He could smell her in the air, and smirked at how she wasn't even wearing any underwear. She was a willing, naked witch, with small, pert breasts and a tiny waist before reaching a her hips. Taking out all the accessories from her hair and effectively ruining about an hour of wandwork, she shook her curls free, and the landed like a mane down her back. Kicking off her heels, she began unbuttoning his shirt, while kissing every inch of skin revealed.

"Wait," said Lucius softly. He took Hermione's hand and led her through a small passage to another room, which must have been Lucius' bedroom, judging by the sheer size of it.

Hermione had no time to look around, and immediately landed on the bed with a soft thud. Lucius stripped slowly, while Hermione found herself growing impatient. She moved forward for a second to reach for his pants, though she seemed to be tied back by an invisible force. With a snap of his fingers, Hermione's wrists were tied up above her head, and her back was rested on the bed. At least she had some pillows for support, though she was straining her neck to watch Lucius.

"You fucking tease," she grumbled impatiently.

"Language, my sweet," he said softly, before peeling the last of his clothes off.

Hermione felt her jaw drop at his beauty. He was toned, but not overly muscular, and looked like a god with his long blonde hair behind him. His manhood was a different story though, and she was almost drooling by how it looked. It would fill her up, she knew.

"How's this going to work?" queried Hermione.

Lucius ignored her and crawled towards her and parted her legs, and placed his fingers on her folds. He began rubbing gently at first, which elicited a moan from the witch beneath him. She continued to grind herself against his hand, though he pulled it away quickly and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking each digit while keeping his eyes trained on Hermione's. He knelt over her stomach and kissed her lips gently, followed by her jaw and then her neck. She moaned appreciatively when his hands found her breasts, and his tongue found her nipples. He pushed them together and squeezed, before placing his cock in the valley between her breasts. Hermione moaned as she felt him roughly push her breasts together while moving his cock in and out of the tight space.

"You like me fucking your titties, don't you, Hermione?" he asked gruffly, eliciting a whimper from Hermione's lips.

Her breasts felt wet and moist from the friction, and if her hands were free, she would have helped him. She watched as the head of his penis popped up between the tops of her breasts, then disappeared again. He went faster now, which caused him to take sharp intakes of breaths. When he felt like he was about to come, he released her breasts and began pumping himself with his hand, and groaned loudly when his come squirted all over Hermione's chest and face. Hermione licked the bit that was on her lips and smiled up at the Malfoy patriarch with a lusty gaze. She was soaking wet.

"Pleasure me," she said throatily.

Lucius smirked as he did just that, and placed his hands on Hermione's thighs. She spread her legs, and he leaned towards her sex, inhaling her scent. Licking her gently, Hermione began bucking her hips in his face, and moaned loudly when he lapped greedily at her juices. Her toes curled as he continued licking, and he lifted her bottom up for a second to lick her arse hole. The muscle expanded slightly as he stuck his tongue in, and Hermione felt mortified by how exposed she was to him. When he pulled his tongue back out, he smiled at the woman, and continued keeping eye contact with her as he licked her folds. It was difficult for Hermione to watch him continue when all she wanted to do was lean back and scream in pleasure. He stopped after a while, refusing to let her come, and instead rubbed his cock again, which became erect. With a snap of his fingers, the bonds on her wrists disappeared, and she rubbed the red skin together. She smirked as she could finally be in command, and pushed Lucius down on his back, and gazed down at him. Straddling his stomach, she rubbed her juices on his toned abs, and kissed his mouth, and was able to taste herself. Running her fingers down his torso gently, she propped herself up above his cock before sinking into it, feeling filled up. They moaned in unison, and began working at a reasonable pace.

"You dirty little bookworm," smirked Lucius, as Hermione rode him. His eyes were fixed on her breasts, which bounced up and down. The expression on her face was one of pleasure and euphoria, and he felt like coming just from looking at it. "I fill you up, don't I? Your cunt belongs to me, and only I can fuck you."

Hermione's breaths continued in short pants.

"Only you..." she groaned.

"Who does your cunt belong to?" asked Lucius loudly, his hand teasing Hermione's clit.

"You!" screamed Hermione, as she came with an earth-shattering moan. Lucius came about five seconds later, and lifted Hermione up and out from his cock.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them made their way downstairs, leaving a very worried Draco on the couch. Clearly, he hadn't heard a thing in such a large Manor, otherwise he would have said something. Hermione felt slightly guilty, though she had never been pleasured like that before. It was difficult for her to pull away from Lucius, but knew that this was a one-time thing and would never happen again if she intended on staying with Draco. Draco placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and Hermione tried her best not to pull away. She still liked him, perhaps loved him even, and this secret rendezvous would remain a secret between his father and herself.

"How was the chat?" asked Draco to Hermione. "You were gone for almost an hour and a half."

"Oh, it was quite stimulating," replied Hermione, with a winning smile on her face. "Lucius has quite a smart mouth."


End file.
